


双曲线

by NinenineFALL



Series: 炸裂几何 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinenineFALL/pseuds/NinenineFALL
Summary: 我一直在想角名治或者治角名给我的感觉，又写了怪东西。
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: 炸裂几何 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897621
Kudos: 3





	双曲线

角名觉得宫双子如果不打排球的话应该去当搞笑艺人。  
他第一次看见那两人时脑子满是这一想法。后来角名就发现虽然他们总是叽叽喳喳说个不停，但内容大多烦碎不堪，根本不适合搞笑艺人这一职业。  
「聒噪的蝉」  
这是角名斟酌过后给他们的评价。  
反感。角名觉得他俩在各方面都很讨人厌，他很希望自己能躲着他们走，实际上他也能做到。两个人黏在一起的世界不容许别人插手，无论球场内外都把这一定律摆明写清。  
练习之外的时间角名从不和他们搭话，如果不是教练要求训练时要把好好喊出声，说不定他们两个到现在可能都不知道队里有这号人物。  
表现突出就会成为首发，这理所当然的事情在角名刚入队时还有些吃力。他为了配合宫侑的传球在心里诅咒了他好一阵子。很顺手，打他传来的球仿佛自己的球技也提高了一样，角名下意识地讨厌他的传球。正因如此他才更加反感，这种虚假的自豪来自和他同年级的怪胎——顺理成章地替代了三年级的前辈，对自己永远自信满满。  
角名在遇见宫侑之前觉得那种人只在电视剧里才会出现——做了出格的事情也不会主动道歉，一心扑在排球上不顾他人所言，再加上复制粘贴的兄弟，无论在哪所学校都应该是调皮大王类的角色。在真人实际出现在自己面前时角名把厌恶加倍同等地分配给兄弟两人。  
随着训练的增加，角名开始意识到两人的不同——就像用游标卡尺才能测出的微小距离，角名慢慢观察到了。宫侑也并不是百传百准，他总会把难打的球传给宫治，把发挥好的传球交给其他人，给其它队友造成一种「我们队的一年级二传手真是了不起」的感觉；宫侑在利用治作弊。另一边宫治偶尔也会传球，而他传的球只被侑打过；宫治在炫耀所属于自己的兄弟。  
双胞胎，总感觉，很恶心。  
角名冷静地观察他们，听他们吵，看他们闹。一个学期过去了，角名得出的唯一结论就是今后也要离他们远一点。

暑期的合宿迫使角名不得不增加与他们相处的时间，这让原本难捱的练习更加让人难以忍受。  
角名的眼前一模一样的身影，宫治从侑身后把脑袋放在他肩上，唯一能分辨两人的都有那一丛整天被对方抓来嘲讽的头发。  
宫一唱一和跟阿兰前辈说笑。角名总会在这种时候产生那种说不定他俩能讲出不得了的笑话来的错觉。  
宫侑总会抛出无数个话题，接着宫治会把话题踩在脚下，于是两人就此沉默起来，角名觉得如果是自己的话大概也会像宫治那样做；又或者两个人角色互换。结局都是三人看看旁边的银岛，试图让他说点什么。虽然过不了一阵宫侑就会以另一事情为由再次开口，治心情好的时候到时会和他一板一眼地接下去，但显然这种情况很少，而治吐槽的时候总是能把对方的火气点着。  
这是角名观察了一周的结果。  
阿兰前辈倒是能接上宫侑的梗，但他不常在宫身边，所以几乎每天都会上演因为玩笑开不好而拌嘴甚至打起来的情况。银岛看见角名津津有味玩手机偶尔发出耐人寻味的笑、根本不理会在一旁用言语互相攻击正在兴头上的宫，继而把角名也划为奇葩一类中。

伦太郎。  
角名并没有对宫治叫他名字抱有多大希望，即使他们曾经发生过足以使人铭记的肢体接触。他开始在脑内模拟治的声音，幻想治的样子。从把毛巾按在银发上开始，角名就已经在考虑到底谁在上面为好。然而经过认真思考后，他又把“永远不可能到那一步”的借口搬出来放在刚才的推论前。  
宫治第一次叫他伦太郎时当着所有人的面、正大光明地，让人有些措不及防的。但治笑着看他，真的好像只有角名一个人做了什么无法告人事情一样。  
角名装作平常的样子问他怎么了。  
宫治却说今天侑发烧了，拜托自己来带领队伍练习。

高三的比赛打的虽然别扭，但很爽。这是角名把队服叠起来塞进书包的第一个念头。宫治和宫侑并排站着，他们已经收拾好了。大巴在外面，从这里踏出的每一步都是无法回头的选择。这大概是自己最后一次再穿这身衣服，角名心想。

宫又打了一次架。  
那已经是预选赛开始之后了，每天练习很紧张，一项接着一项，队里每个人都绷紧了神经——至少角名觉得应该是这样。  
接到银岛的电话后他撒腿就冲了出去，有一瞬间已经意识不到身体的重量了。也没有时间思考自己到底为什么这么着急，只是一心想着刚才如果跟他俩出去的话可能就不会打起来了，现在能及时出现在他们两个面前说不定能让他们冷静一点，角名一点也不希望两人把队里气氛搞坏。  
等他气喘吁吁穿着短袖打开教室门时角名觉得刚泡过温泉的活鱼也不过如此。  
“你们两个消停了？”  
他的腿被冷风刺着，终于停下来时有些发软。稳住后走进去看着他的队长和副队长，两个人把两三张桌椅都撞翻了，正一人一面墙倚着喘气。银岛因为拿不定主意到底要不要去收拾残局正坐在旁边一个凳子上用袖子擦额头上的汗，看见角名进来松了口气，小声抱怨说自己费了多大力，以后再也不会把书包放在教学楼再去吃饭了。角名冲着他苦笑一下，又在离倒下的桌子不远处站定。  
他一时想不好说什么，心中五味杂陈。如果是因为那件事被发现的话，也不至于此。角名告诉过治，如果不想要就拒绝，虽然一开始是治主动的。而宫治确实答应他了，还耸耸肩说不需要的话自己知道该怎么做。那么这次毫无征兆的打架只是两人之间的纠纷。角名在心中得出结论。  
四个人都冒着汗，自顾自地根据现实进行推理。等到呼吸彻底平稳之后角名深深吸了一口气，吐出的时候不由地叹了口气。冷气顺着皮肤渗入，他打了个寒颤，教室里面只能接着月光和隔壁楼层的灯光，他低头看汗毛有没有立起来的习惯使得他这次收进眼底的只有融进墨黑的夜色。  
角名开始弯下腰来收拾，接着银岛加入他。宫治站起来把距离自己最近的椅子扶起来，侑吸吸鼻子过来揉了揉角名的脑袋，又转身去收拾自己那边的桌子。

「只有细微差别的产品在被挑选时会让顾客更加细心」  
角名盯着手机的照片，找不同就是他的日常。最近他一直在思考为什么是宫治，明明长相相同，个性相似。但随着了解程度的加深角名开始把后面那一想法埋葬起来。  
实在无聊的时候他会在社交账号上吐槽双胞胎的不同点，为此特地建了一个新账号。譬如：双胞胎中比较懂事的大概率是弟弟。哥哥笑起来比起狐狸更像是哈士奇（毫无贬义）。弟弟喜欢吃的东西太多了，在食堂吃饭虽然会很纠结，但总体上还是本着“我全都要”的精神进行选购；哥哥在这方面倒是很专一。弟弟和哥哥是上了高中才染发的（众所周知的事情就不要重复了）；哥哥好像从来没有主动找过我一起去做什么，弟弟倒是会来找我（前提当然是我私下没有主动找过他们其中之一玩）。  
角名想起来宫治高一的时候因为不想和侑背同款了就偷偷把书包的底面划破了，这件事角名算得上他的同谋。角名这是第一次在宫侑不在旁边的时候和治说话。但这并没有成为他们熟络起来的契机。角名注意到宫治做得坏事并不比宫侑少，反倒要更甚些，只是因为那些事情无关自己而没人注意。有一阵他俩像要搞反对彼此大结盟似的，还拉角名入伙，宫治问他能不能三天不理侑，礼品是一周份的棒棒冰。角名答应了，虽然就算没有棒棒冰他也会答应。

角名注意到宫治的确是因为他是双胞胎之一，而且他发现治的发色确实有一点像北前辈，尤其是他们两个站在一起时。  
对于角名来说北信介是什么，角名没去考虑过这个问题，他不想像宫一样和他走太近，对于那个人来说好像什么都是理所当然的事情，在入队前角名并不知道队里还有这样的前辈存在，确实像宫说的有些可怕，但倒不如说是那个人把一切都看清了正比他们所有人都更享受着排球带来的乐趣。  
高二宫的那场争论让角名也开始思考起来排球对自己来说意味着什么，虽然他很想认真考虑将来要不要继续打排球这件事，但拿起手机来翻着相册，他反倒觉得打排球这种事情根本不需要什么目的可言吧，倘若要是非得为了胜利或者为了快乐而打，反而会失去所追求的东西。至于毕业要去做什么，答案也很简单，能做好什么就去做什么，至于能不能有他们口中所谓的幸福那还不必着急。做每天都能做成的事情至少有满足感可言。

角名去摸床头灯，因为姿势过于别扭而费了好长时间，房间亮起来的时候身下的人咕哝了一声，为了不惹醒他、才让角名因为不能转身开灯出了一头汗。  
已经深夜了。角名没有听见空调工作的声音，又回想自己睡前设定好的时间推算出来宫治到底是什么时候回来的。这些想法不过只是轻轻闪过他的脑海罢了，对方一身的酒气穿过他的鼻孔按下了他想发火的开关。  
角名刚才说不好自己是怎么醒过来的，现在他明白过来了。觉得有些恼，又有些好笑。  
「搞毛啊。」他小声抱怨着。  
治没有换衣服，还是早上出去时的西装。也不知道躺了多久，褶皱让这身衣服看起来有些掉价。呼吸均匀有力、一板一眼地进行着。室内温度已经开始升高了，他低头看见宫治额头的光泽，又用刚才那只手托起治的头，想把压在他身下的胳膊抽出来，最好能把他衣服换一下。角名是这样打算的。可治却抱得更紧了，开始把鼻子在他胸口蹭来蹭去。  
几个来回之后角名就想放弃了，小睡过一会儿后反而特别精神，他开始认真观察起来怀里的人。从睫毛到嘴唇，用眼睛很难正面看到，角名用手指去轻轻勾着，用掌心给他擦了汗，过了不一会治开始回应他的手。狐狸。角名看着他微微抬起来的脸笑着。  
去年他们一起去动物园，把大部分时间花在狐狸身上了，照片里面治试着学狐狸的各种表情，因为实在太多了，角名挑了很久才选了两张洗出来放在家里。  
“唔。”角名觉得闹够了，他下面的手臂已经开始酸麻了。要在疼起来之前再次入睡，正当他这么想着的时候，他听见治喉咙里的呜咽。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”声音还是哑的，至少比刚才清楚些。治的双臂松了松，让角名有了活动空间。  
“很热闹嘛，要喝醒酒汤吗？”角名带着笑意问他。  
“不要，要吃人。”  
他把膝盖挤进角名两腿之间，用早该脱下来的衣服去蹭他的身体。角名觉得治还是没醒。他想起身，但治始终不肯放开他。  
“要弄就快点吧，明天我要早起的。”最终他还是妥协了。  
用领带系上手腕的时候角名就想叫停了，这样下去晚上不用睡了，弄一身痕迹解释起来还很麻烦。  
治每天要早起开店准备食材，角名要早睡增强代谢，偶尔放肆一下都能玩到天昏地暗地程度。治把他还未勃起的性器含起来，用还未散去的酒气包裹着他。  
「吃到你尽兴吧。」角名放弃了，眯着眼睛看俯在身上的人。如果有什么死法最让人开心，那首选一定是在治嘴里射出来高潮而死。角名被舔舐着，吮吸着，出来时鼻尖若有若无地蹭龟头，沿着柱体从下往上用舌绕着，把津液小心翼翼地涂上去。眼睛盯着含了几口就勃起的性器，似乎还为从睡意中彻底清醒。含下去时角名不想出声，他知道露出来的声音可以立刻让治罢工。仿佛知晓角名故意憋着似的，治一下含到最深处，嗓中突如其来的异物让他开始产生干呕，喉咙的耸动被龟头全盘接收。放在他头上轻轻抚摸着的手让治无法逃开，他抬起脸来望着靠在床头上的角名，眼睛里的生理泪水下一秒就要滚下睫毛，即使是这样，角名还是假装若无其事地把玩着他的头发——被绑住的手腕让他更不忍离开。

他们的第一次是在角名家里。治问要不要一起去看电影，角名说家里的投影仪很久没有用过了，要不要来家里除除灰。电影和他们所做的事情毫无关联，刚用浸水毛巾擦过的幕布映着子弹、伤口和玫瑰，角名和阿治之间只有砒霜、酸梅和蜜罐。  
仅仅是交换津液还无法满足，角名起身去卧室找了毛毯和避孕套。  
治看着他走回来，噗嗤嗤地笑，接着开始解那件来时挑了两个衣橱才选好的衬衫。电影是什么来着，角名记得是治选的；这场性爱是怎么开始的来着，角名记得也是治决定的。

两人盘腿缩进沙发，治把脑袋窝在他肩头，一手从后面揽过他的腰，一手顺着大腿摸向尚未变化的性器。  
角名低头看他。

于是此时滚在毛毯上的两人用所有可以接触的肌肤纠缠着，把所有能交付的东西托盘而出。角名发现治要比想象中更容易接受男人做爱的方式，这让他后悔当初为什么在商店润滑剂面前选择了放弃——他没想到关系进展的会如此顺利。  
用肘抵着腰部，小臂顺着盆骨延伸，手握着治的性器，指尖在龟头打圈——角名暗暗把眼前这根与自己那里相较。  
两人纠缠着、已经好一会了，角名已经塞进两根手指进去，在没有道具的情况下这样已经算是非常勉强了。身下的人说不上是因为兴奋还是痛苦，回过头来皱着眉头同他接吻，双手都埋进沙发抱枕下，偶尔用屁股顺着角名的手移动，进多了时就一声不吭，口水顺着嘴角滑落时宫治丝毫没有察觉。  
角名一手顺着治的身体去摸索他的胸部。这场博弈一开始他就把治拉过来、啃咬着、弄到乳头肿了才肯放开。直到现在乳头还站立着，角名不看也知道那里已经红得过分了。  
后面又加了手指进去的时候治闷哼了一声，接着按角名进出的节奏缓缓动起腰来。  
「你已经弄了很久了……」治躲开咬着自己嘴唇的人，尝试用已经散乱的目光瞪他。  
「没有润滑，你里面还不够软……」  
「……进来吧，别玩了。」  
角名感觉到阿治在有意识地用力，液体也比刚才要更加粘腻，顺着骨节的缝隙滑落在掌心或者干脆溅到毛毯上。虽然角名自认为他还能继续忍耐但当手指抽出连带嫩红的肠肉时角名下意识地舔了舔自己已经泡到表皮起皱的手指。

终于全部进去时角名趴在治的后背上想试着安慰刚才发抖的他，把脸凑上去时他才发现宫治流泪了。  
「对不起，现在就停下来吧。」他抬起治的脸，强迫着与他对视。没有被沙发消化的泪水使睫毛抱在一起，眼角都是因为盐水而反的光。  
「不用，继续就是。」阿治抓着他另一只手，把掌心贴在自己的龟头上，轻轻动着腰，配合着手掌的转动，角名的性器开始小幅度地在他身体里面搅动着。  
「是么……」角名反握住他的手，让治自己抓住。看他闪烁的眼睛和嘴角，又用托在脸庞上的手指挤进他的口腔。  
治的股缝因为挤压而变形，透明的液体开始顺着大腿滑落，每一次进入角名都能听到身下人的喘息——无论是喉咙还是后穴中发出来的。  
治不是第一次了。角名的第六感告诉他。  
所以可以过分一些。  
这是治第一次把精液射在出时留在角名心里唯一的想法。再多来几次吧。  
这只狐狸已经落在我手里了。  
谁也别想再偷吃了。

感情这种事情在角名眼中可能是无关紧要的东西，他刚上高中就形成了这种态度——两情相悦也好，单方面付出也罢，喜欢就是喜欢，有就是有，没有就是没有，接受就是接受，拒绝就是拒绝。他觉得如果自己喜欢上一个人，他一定不会去大张旗鼓地表白，也不会费尽心思地示好，对于他来说怀着那份感情就是恋爱本身。实际上也是如此，虽然偶尔会把照片里的宫治单独截出来看着发呆，但角名本人认为那只是进行有关外貌的理论性研究。

宫治在洗手间的举动把他从电影和小说里面吸收加工的恋爱理论戳了个小洞。一开始角名并没有回过神来，他以为那只是窗户纸破掉了，重新粘好就行，后来他才意识到那时雏鸟啄破了蛋壳，而生长是不可逆的。  
两人刚一毕业就确定关系了，角名很想记得当时是谁先开的口——可人在做梦的时候往往记不清开头。  
角名看见侑脸上的表情，比三年来他所抓拍下来的灵异图片更富有喜感。他盯着宫侑的脸，宫侑盯着两人牵着的手。宫治什么也没说，向对方宣布的人是角名。  
没有角名想象中任何一种举动，或者讥讽他俩是同性恋的事实（虽然角名会辩解自己应该算得上双性恋），又或者暴跳着过来骑到他们任何一个身上手脚并用地攻击，再或者他会破口大骂，说宫治死基佬；都没有。侑出奇地安静，仿佛一张毕业证书就让他成熟了不少。面部的肌肉已经在痛苦地挣扎了，角名倒希望他能不这样忍下去，至少对三个人都好。  
窗外雨都停了，侑才冷冷来了一句，「我以后得离你们这群变态远点。」  
那是角名最后一次看见宫侑。

和那可笑的队幅标语完全不同，角名恨不得把手机里每张照片都印出来——实际上他也这么做了。令人发笑的回忆，他就这么静静看着过去的故事。  
恍若昨日。  
那些打闹亦是哭笑的过去都在这里了，他看着一地照片回想他的未成年时代。当时的他怎么也想不到将来的自己会和双胞胎的其中一人共同躺在同一张床上。  
可那些时光对于角名来说或近或远——再过两天就是他二十四岁生日了。角名永远不想去追究宫治的过去，也不想去问宫治关于未来的打算。仅仅是现在，跪在刚洗好的床单上被肏到流出汁来，任凭今晚是谁在另一个人身上耕耘，如果是短暂的瞬间能得到快乐，角名愿意支付他的一切。


End file.
